Bienvenue sur Twitter !
by nadjia96
Summary: Nos amis d'Hunger Games se sont inscris sur Twitter, et on peut dire que ça fait chauffer le clavier ! Cette fanfiction est complètement humoristique, entre notre nouveau couple Cato & Peeta, et des propos plus délirants les uns que les autres :)
1. Bienvenue sur Tweeter !

_Bonjour à tous. J'ai déjà écrits beaucoup d'histoire auparavant mais je débute dans le monde d'Hunger Games donc j'ai voulu faire une mise en bouche humoristique, car oui, après avoir lu des fic's d'Hunger Games pendant plus d'un an je me met enfin à écrire ;) Cette fiction présente les personnage d'Hunger Games à travers Twitter, c'est pas de la grande écriture, juste un moyen de vous faire partager mes sentiments sur cet univers merveilleux :) !_

_Bonne lecture, j'attend vos avis :D_

* * *

**L'inscription de Peeta Mellark !**

Peeta Mellark vient de s'inscrire sur Twitter.

Les 10 premières personnes suivies :

• **Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver)**

• **Haymitch Abernathy (Alcoolforever)**

• **Buttercup(BeautifulCat)**

• **Primrose Everdeen (KatnissFanClub)**

• **Gale Hawthorne (RebelHeart)**

• **Rue Barnette (GeaiMoqueur2)**

• **Madge Undersee (Filledumaire)**

• **Effie Trinket (CapitoleFanClub)**

• **Cato Hadley (IloveMe)**

• **Clove Kentwell (Carrière1)**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark ( Le_garçon_des_pains)** : Soirée très chaude ce soir, j'ai faille mourir 15 fois à cause de **#Couteaux_de_Clove**

_(_**Katniss Everdeen **_vous a retweeté)_

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe) **: Désolé j'ai oublié de prévenir mon alliée de la situation ...

► **Peeta Mellark ( Le_garçon_des_pains)**: Bah dépèche, moi je voudrais pouvoir pisser tranquillement !

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy (Alcoolforever)**: Les lits sont vides, mes tributs ont fugés ! **#VDM**

► **Effie Trinket (CapitoleFanClub)**: Haymitch, ils sont dans l'arène ! **#Alzaïmer** ça s'arrange pas ...

_(_**Katniss Everdeen **_a mis votre tweet en favori)_

* * *

**Cato Hadley (IloveMe) **: Ma servante ne me répond plus depuis 5 minutes ! **#Inadmissible**

► **Haldey Serf ( ServanteDeCato)**: Je vous envoie des SMS depuis tout à l'heure, mettez votre téléphone en sonnerie !

* * *

► **Peeta Mellark ( Le_garçon_des_pains) **: Je crois que je suis amoureux ... **#Love**

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe)** : Moi aussi. Une personne magnifique mais si éloignée de moi ...

► **Peeta Mellark ( Le_garçon_des_pains)**: Depuis quand tu te confies à moi Cato ?

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe)**: Mon cher Peeta, sache que je parlais de toi !

► **Peeta Mellark ( Le_garçon_des_pains) **: Ah bah alors, viens me rejoindre dans la** #Corne d'Abondance** !

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe) **: J'arrive tout de suite !

► **Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver) **: Vision d'horreur ! **#Vomis**

* * *

**Peeta Mellark ( Le_garçon_des_pains) **: Je suis obligé de sqwatter chez les carrières pour avoir du wi-fi ! **#VDM**_ (via mobile)_

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe) **: Tu es addict mon chéri, et puis ça te donne une bonne excuse pour venir me voir.

► **Peeta Mellark ( Le_garçon_des_pains)** :C'est pas la peine de me tweeter, tu es à côté de moi !

* * *

**Haymitch Abernathy (Alcoolforever)** : Toujours personne, j'y crois pas les tributs ont encore fugué !

► **Effie Trinket (CapitoleFanClub)**: Albus, laissez tomber Twitter, c'est mieux pour vous, et surtout pour nous ...

* * *

**Rue Barnette (GeaiMoqueur2) : **J'ai été tuée!

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe) **: Si t'es morte, comment fais-tu pour poster des messages sur Twitter ?

► **Rue Barnette (GeaiMoqueur2):** J'ai un problème avec mon âme, elle est bloquée dans mon ordinateur … **#VDM**

► **Coriolanus Snow ( Snow_chou) :** Encore un tribut de carrière qui ne sait pas faire son travail …

► **Rue Barnette (GeaiMoqueur2):** Bah la prochaine fois, faîtes en sorte que ce soit fait correctement !

* * *

**Cato Hadley (IloveMe) :** A tué 2 tributs aujourd'hui, j'ai comme une baisse de régime…

► **Peeta Mellark ( Le_garçon_des_pains): **Mon chou, t'a des problèmes ?

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe) :** Pas que tu puisses résoudre, mon petit pain ! Retourne avec la fille du feu :) !

► **Peeta Mellark ( Le_garçon_des_pains): **D'accord chou, tient moi au courant :)

* * *

► **Marvel Sanford (District1forever) :** Clove, on va pas pouvoir partir tuer des tributs aujourd'hui, Cato a… la gastro.

► **Clove Kentwell (Carrière1):** Soigne-le vite, qu'on en finisse rapidement !

_(_**Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy **et **Coriolanus Snow **_ont mis votre tweet en favori)_

* * *

_J'espère que a vous a plu, n'hésiter pas à commenter ou à me donner des idées pour la suite ;) Je posterai tout les samedi, à dans 5 jours les amis :D_


	2. Retour aux origines

Quelques semaines plus tôt, les tributs sont chez eux dans leur district, mais ceci ne les empêchent pas ce que soit les uns ou les autres à trainer sur Internet et plus précisement à discuter sur Twitter. Même les chats se sont mis à parler !

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver)**** :** Enfin dans la forêt avec Gale, ça fait du bien de se sentir à la maison.

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe)**** :** Tu n'as pas de maison ? Bah alors comment tu fait ?

******Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver)**: Non c'est juste que je me sens mieux quand je suis ici que chez moi, ma mère est un vrai zombie et ma sœur est une goinfre.

► **Buttercup(BeautifulCat) ****:** Oui vivement que tu te casse, car tu me fais chier plus qu'autre chose.

_(_**Cato Hadley **_a mis votre tweet en favori)_

* * *

► **Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver) ****:** Mais d'où est-ce que ce chat c'est inscrit sur tweeter sérieux ?

**Cato Hadley (IloveMe) ****:** Vient de s'acheter un nouveau miroir en or.

► **Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver)****:** A part ça, tu n'as pas des goûts de luxe !

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe)****:**Quand on a de l'argent, il faut savoir en profiter hein …

► **Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver)****:** Il se prend pas pour de la merde le carrière !

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe)****:** Excuse-moi la fille du feu, je n'aurais pas du publier ça … Tu dois être vraiment jaloux que ta copain ne puisse t'acheter la même chose.

_(_**Clove Kentwell **_et_**Buttercup **_vous ont retweeté)_

► **Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver) ****:** Gale n'est pas mon petit ami !

* * *

**Clove Kentwell (Carrière1) ****: ****IloveMe** Tu fichais quoi au **#Magasindemeuble **?

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe) ****:**Je ne faisais rien, c'est ma mère qui voulais acheter une armoire et elle voulait mon avis.

► **Clove Kentwell (Carrière1)****:** Mon pauvre, et elle est belle au moins ?

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe) ****:**Qui ? Ma mère ou l'armoire ?

► **Clove Kentwell (Carrière1)**** :** L'armoire ! Ta mère je l'ai déjà vue je te rappelle.

► **Cato Hadley (IloveMe) ****:**Elle est grande et dorée, c'est pour aller avec mon miroir.

► **Buttercup(BeautifulCat)**** :**Cool ta vie.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver) **_est passée du statut amoureux de «_c'est compliqué»_ à «_c'est très compliqué»

* * *

**Rue Barnette (GeaiMoqueur2)** : Rue, Diana, Stella, Vincent, Diego, Zara, Bowell, venez manger !

**Buttercup(BeautifulCat)** : Rien que ça. Nous au moins, nous avons une certaine dignité, nous ne nous reproduisons pas comme des lapins !

• **Primrose Everdeen (KatnissFanClub)** : Buttercup reste poli !

**Buttercup(BeautifulCat)** : Oui maman…

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver)** : J'ai attrapés seulement deux rats aujourd'hui.

**Gale Hawthorne (RebelHeart) **: Mais c'est super Katnip. Enfin je dit pas ça pour que tu pense que je pense que t'es super mais heu.. Tu sais bien chasser !

**Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver)** : Même sur Tweeter t'es incompréhensible toi.

**Peeta Mellark ( Le_garçon_des_pains)**: C'est ça qu'il y avait dans la soupe de Sae Boui Boui ? Aaaah, non, horrible !

**Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver) : **Mais nooon, c'est pas si terrible que ça voyons, pourquoi tu t'énerve ? (et depuis quand tu viens à la Plaque toi d'abord ?)

**Peeta Mellark ( Le_garçon_des_pains)****: **Depuis heu.. Non rien laisser tomber.

**Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver)****: **…

**Buttercup(BeautifulCat) : **C'est très bon, les rats !

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen (KatnipEver) **_est passée du statut amoureux de «_c'est très compliqué»_ à «_c'est très très compliqué»…

* * *

Voilà, vous en pensez quoi ? :) Je m'excuse platement, je pense que je vais être irrégulière au niveau des chapitres (je ne compte pas combien de chapitre j'aurai du vous faire, alors que j'avais dit je que postai toutes les semaines..). J'aimerai remercier de tout cœur mes 6 premiers reviewer, en espérant qu'ils repasseront par là si l'envie leur prend. Et pour tout les autre, si vous avez des idées, des conseils, ou simplement un petit compliment, eh bien ça fait toujours plaisir :3

P.S. : Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de statut amoureux sur Tweeter, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher x)


End file.
